For What the Heart Yearns
by mondlering moofoot
Summary: A story that starts from when Chandler, Ross and Joey graduated and leads to their own, seperate love lives. H ardly anything that takes place in the show takes place here, so I guess you could call it AU. [in progress] [1st chapter rewritten]
1. In the Hospital

**_Author's Note:_ Right. A new series. I've planned everything to the smallest detail so that I won't get writer's block. That, and this is actually based on a movie, but since I have to keep the characters as close to the real characters as possible, I have to plan. So, yeah.  
**additional note: I started this fic again, like I said I would. the way I've started it is different. hopefully my writing skills've improved. )  
**_Spoilers:_ None.  
_Setting:_ Just before graduation of Joey, Chandler and Ross. Ross and Monica are not siblings but were in grade school together. Chandler is more of a player, but will gradually become like he is in the show. Rachel and Phoebe not introduced yet, but_will_ be in the story.  
_Shipping:_ -not to be revealed as of yet-  
_Thank-You's:_ Anyone who reviews my story, anyone who actually finds my writing worthy of reading, and everyone who backed me up 100 in my writing quest. D You all rock!**

* * *

He threw the five-dollar note to the cab driver. "Keep the change," he mumbled hurriedly as he grabbed his coat and suitcase and got out of the vehicle. He put on his coat and began walking briskly towards the hospital. He broke out into a jog as he neared his destination, and when he finally pushed open the glass doors of the building, he was panting breathlessly. 

"I - " he began telling the receptionist when he saw his friend being pushed down the corridor on the table with wheels. He ran there.

"Please wait outside," the nurse told him in a crisp, business-like tone. In split seconds, he was pushed back, and the door slammed shut in his face.

He retreated backwards, breathing heavily. A dark feeling of gloom set on him.

Quietly, he sat on the chair outside the operation theatre. That was where the doctor found him later. She ushered him into her office nearby and made him sit on the chair in front of her desk.

He stared at her.

"I'm sorry, Mister - "

"Geller. Ross Geller."

"Thank you. I'm sorry, Mister Geller, but it's a serious case of liver cancer. It's too late to do anything about it now. The hours are numbered - the patient may even not live longer than tonight." She watched him carefully as he looked downwards. "I'm sorry."

Ross nodded slowly. He had been expecting it. "It's - it's okay." He looked up at the doctor again, gathering himself, then got up from the chair. "Nothing you could have done about it." His voice was soft and hoarse. He left the room and walked towards the nearest public telephone. Only one thing he could do.

He pushed a coin into the slot and leaned against the wall next to the telephone heavily. Pressing in the number which he knew so well, he waited for him to pick up.

"Hello? Joey?"

"Ross? It's been ages, man - what's up?" Joey replied cheerfully.

"I'm in the hospital, Joe," he said with a sad smile.

"Hospital? Are you okay? What's wrong- " Joey said worriedly, cheerfullness all gone.

"I'm fine, Joe, I'm fine," Ross interupted. "It's just..."

Joey shot out of his chair when Ross finished. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry...I'll be there right away."

"Thanks," he said, extremely relieved that a friend would be with him. He gave him the details of the hospital where he was and replaced the phone onto the hook.

Sighing loudly, he rested against the wall and fell to the floor. He massaged his forehead with his fingers.

When did things get so complicated?

* * *

_review! P_


	2. In the Hospital 2

"How is she?" Joey asked as soon as he arrived and saw Ross. 

"I wouldn't know, would I? They're not letting us in for the moment." He gave an irritated sigh. "To '_check her again_'."

"That's crazy! They already said she's gonna - " he stopped when he noticed his friend grow pale. "Come on, let's go sit there, wait for some news." He pointed to a small set of tables right at the end of the corridor. Ross nodded weakly and both made their way there.

"How's everything?" he started, after a short silence.

Joey beamed. "Getting married in a few months. Date hasn't been set yet - I'll send the invite to you when it's done."

He grinned at him, happy for his friend. "Who wouldn've known? A woman who can finally keep Joey Tribbiani under control." Both laughed.

"I know...weird, isn't it?" Ross nodded in agreement. "And guess what? Chandler's getting married, too."

Ross' jaw dropped and he leaned in closer, his eyes widening. "Chandler!" Joey nodded. "My God!" He chuckled, shaking his head. "The world must be coming to the end."

"He's mad about her, you can tell. When they're together there's this..._feeling_, you can't help thinking it's going to last forever," he said, smiling at the thought. "Quite sappy, huh?"

"Yeah." Ross shrugged. There was a dim to his already dark eyes. "Wish I could see it."

Joey noted it and leant over to pat him gently on the back. "You miss him, don't you?"

He nodded silently.

"It's the same thing with him. He's been as happy as a lark, but when you're mentioned - " he stopped. "It's both of your faults. Fighting over the most trivial things." He shook his head and offered a short chuckle. "And I thought _I_ was the idiot of our trio."

Ross smiled sarcastically at him. "Thanks, Joe." There was a pause until he continued. "We were pretty crazy back then, weren't we?"

He laughed at once, shaking his head in a fond manner. "I can't believe _half_ the things we've done."

"Neither can I." They shared a laugh over the matter. "And I was wondering...we've grown-up so much now...you can hardly see what we were before unless you look at the old photographs stored away in mouldy old boxes at the back of our minds."

Joey nodded and sighed. "Ah, they were great. Only two years from then and we're already reminiscing."

"When ya grow older, Joe, that's how it is. That's just how it is."

* * *

_second chapter. next chapter'll start the flashbacks- the actual bit of the story. still wondering what to name the chaptersand how. ahh.  
anyways, review, k? I need some petrol. -grins-_


End file.
